Kyle
Kyle is a model/photographer, who casually dates Cece Parekh from December to February in Season 1. Obsessed with appearances, he doesn't like to have much in the way of fun, unless he's high on magic mushrooms. He's considered a jerk by Cece and all her friends, but she doesn't end things with him until Valentine's Day 2012, when she fully realizes her feelings for Schmidt. Plot "The 23rd" Kyle leans in to kiss Cece on the set of her latest modelling shoot, for a Bolivian diet pill called Elgatrex, making sure to trade glances with Schmidt, who's just brought her a Christmas gift. He mistakes Schmidt for a hairstylist, then looks on with another model (the "before girl") while Schmidt describes the thought that went into his self-made concoction, a perfume which he's named Cecelia No.5. "Neat," Kyle deadpans, before hurrying Cece back to work. Taking one last look down at Schmidt, he offers a smug grin before walking away. He goes to Schmidt's office Christmas party as Cece's date, and they're waiting outside for Jess and the guys to arrive. Jess is thrilled when she spots Cece, wearing the costume moustache she gave her as a Christmas present, and Kyle feigns excitement before he mutters that Cece can take off the moustache now that Jess has seen her wearing it. Cece rolls her eyes, remarking that she's only having a bit of good-humored fun, as they all head into the party. All at once they spot Schmidt, wearing Jess' shorts and with his top off, sitting in a big red chair as the party's Sexy Santa. Later, Cece finds Jess in the washroom, eating cookies and avoiding confrontation. She reveals that she, too, is hiding from her date, as Kyle is being a jerk. They discuss their relationships and Cece reveals that Kyle didn't even get her a Christmas gift, before Jess resolves to find Paul and confront him about her feelings, leaving Cece alone in the bathroom. Thinking about the fact that Schmidt got her a gift and her boyfriend didn't, she pulls out the bottle of Cecelia No.5 and spritzes a little on the inside of her wrist. But the smell is horrendous, and she chokes from the rancid smell. By the end of the night, Cece has ditched Kyle, who heads to another party, and instead heads toward the airport with Jess and her roommates, to send Nick home for the holidays on time. "Valentine's Day" Cece has plans with Kyle for Valentine's Day, but upon learning Jess' intention to use Schmidt's help to find a one-night stand for the first time in her life, she texts him and instead tells him to meet her at the bar. Cece and Schmidt are flirting on a sofa at the bar, and they're on the verge of kissing when Kyle shows up, high on magic mushrooms. He greets Schmidt with a forceful shoulder grab, causing Schmidt to clench a fist before he manages to laugh off the guy that's got his girl. Cece moans - now she'll have to spend the night taking care of Kyle, who she notes gets kind of racist when he's under the influence. She excuses them both and makes Schmidt promise to watch Jess, who's found a one-night stand named Oliver. Later, Cece is in a park while Kyle shrooms out on the swings, and she recieves a text from Jess telling her that Schmidt is still with her at Oliver's, ruining her one night stand. She calls him immediately and tells him to leave, informing him that she'll come get him as Kyle shouts that he loves brown people from the tire swing. "That's racist, Kyle," Cece shoots back, ordering him to come with her. Cece finally shows up at Oliver's after his ex-girlfriend walks in on he and Jess making out. She can't find Schmidt, who's been hiding outside for the past hour, but climbs in through the window as Kyle storms into the house. Kyle's shouting that peed himself, and Cece is morbidly embarrassed, as Jess urges everyone to leave. Trying to make him jealous, Oliver's ex-girlfriend, Amy, grabs Kyle and starts making out with him, which angers Cece. She drags Kyle off her and attacks, leaving Schmidt to have to throw her over his shoulder and walk her out the door. Jess' one-night stand is effectively over, and to get Kyle out of the apartment she throws a red pen onto the front lawn, which he chases after like a dog. It's presumed that Kyle and Cece broke up very soon after, and he hasn't factored into the lives of the characters since. Trivia *While casually dating Kyle, Cece later reveals that she went to St. Bart's for New Year's with a man who "might be an arms dealer." ("Secrets") *Though he is billed as a model, on the shoot in which his character is introduced, he does not appear to be modelling. Instead, it appears he's working as an assisant director of some sort. ("The 23rd") Appearances *"The 23rd" *"Valentine's Day" Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters